Client devices sometimes communicate with applications (e.g., via a network device) to process data gathered by the client device. A data flow, provided to/from a client device, may be in need of more network resources than another data flow, provided to/from another client device. As such, the network device may overcompensate and provide some data flows with more network resources than needed (thereby increasing network traffic), or undercompensate by providing other data flows with insufficient network resources (thereby causing performance problems in a communication between the client device and an application).